


Live Another Day

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Sometimes all we can do...is create our own joy, using the things that matter the most to us.





	Live Another Day

A storm has started to pass  
But the road is still hazy  
With too many winding roads  
The journey is far from over

Walking alone  
Not with a pack  
Makes life easier to maneuver  
But very tedious to recover

Life is never about reaching the finish line first  
But enjoying what the day brings you  
And learn from the falls  
That break you

Though  
It may seem like you're alone  
When life darkens  
And you wonder  
If anyone is out there  
That even bothers to care

But the truth lies in all of us  
Our emotions become unstable  
The mind trembles  
However,  
We always know  
That the path we chose  
Can lead us to a light  
That we've been searching for

Darkness  
Is a understatement  
It can feed your fears  
And hardened your heart  
While your mind channels negatively

What we feel  
And what we know  
Can overstimulate  
And cause us to break

It's a matter of waking up  
And enjoying the start of a new day  
Which could ease the raging storm  
And find inner peace

It may be insanity  
To walk alone  
Without a friend by your side

But it's the only road have walked  
Since being born twice

Every one is temporary  
No matter where you are in life  
There's only very few  
That will hold you  
Until your tears are dried

As humanity has declined  
It's hard to believe  
Who's even alive

With every passing storm  
Comes a new light  
Hold it  
And energize with it

Do what you must  
Because a new storm can arrive  
And it's always by surprise

Let the rain cool your tears  
As you start to dance  
And forget what life has brought

Because it's better to dance  
In the darkest of times  
As it brings you joy  
And healing energy

It'll get better  
Don't fear your destiny  
It's just the beginning  
Because your story hasn't ended

So get out there  
And dance and scream  
Play games until your fingers bleed  
Or draw and write

What ever makes the day better  
Always take advantage

And if rest is all you need  
Dream of might and magic  
Or your favorite things in the world  
Do your best to fend off nightmares  
As the very Knight you are

Relax  
It'll get better  
It's never the end  
There's always time  
To live another day~


End file.
